


Magic Man

by AGByrne



Series: A Man Named Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Heart song, Blue Loki, F/M, Frost Giant Loki, Jotun Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki fic where Loki is not a controlling asshole, Loki is hot, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Song fic, Sugar Daddy, blue-eyed Loki, but not really, he doesn't call you pet in this one, he's just a regular asshole, or say mewling quim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGByrne/pseuds/AGByrne
Summary: The Reader has a one night stand with Loki which turns into something more, unaware that he has been planning to attack New York the whole time.
Relationships: Jotunn Loki/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: A Man Named Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yeah I'm writing song fic like it's 2013 but I don't care because it was fun. I hope you guys have fun reading it too. The song is Magic Man by Heart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vlAdMeZSfw, and it's always reminded me of Loki. Sequel should be coming next month, and it'll wrap up with a third part in February.

The winter after I graduated college wasn’t exactly a good one. I’d just had a nasty breakup, I was learning that getting a job was a lot harder than it seemed, and my only family was my estranged mother, who believed parenthood was just writing a series of checks. Late one night I started aimlessly wandering the streets of New York, looking for clarity, looking for fun, and maybe a little trouble. The cold wind seemed to blow me into a bar, and I was happy enough to stay in the warm room and order something strong to get my mind off of things.

A drink or two later I looked across the room to see a man staring at me, relentless, unashamed, desirous. His eyes shone an unearthly blue, so bright and clear that I was sure he was wearing contacts. He was dressed in a dark suit with a green tie, which made him stand out from the other patrons in the usually casual bar. His dark hair hung down to the tops of his shoulders, a few strands at the ends daring to dance messily in contrast to the slicked-back top. For a split second I imagined running my fingers through that hair before reproaching myself and turning away with a blush. He smirked just slightly, as if he had somehow known what I was thinking. I blamed the alcohol for such an odd thought.

From where he was sitting, all alone at a table for four or more, I’d guessed he was meeting someone, but he quickly stood up and strode over towards me. I took a deep breath and stared at my drink, wondering if the eye-sex had been a little too obvious. Ordinarily I would have gotten up and gone to the restroom if someone slightly threatening was approaching me, but I felt glued to my seat. I wanted to run, wanted to stay, wanted to talk to him, wanted him to take me right there on the bar for everyone to see. Indecision kept me there, staring into my nearly empty drink as he slid elegantly into the seat next to me.

“I’ll have your very best whiskey, neat, and another drink for the lady,” he said, his voice impossibly smooth and sexy, with a posh British accent.

He turned to me and smiled slightly, making my heart pound and my breath hitch. There was something about him - the way he moved, the intensity of his stare, the purr of his voice, that was at once animalistic and refined, like a gentleman criminal or a banished prince.

“Have we ever met before?” He asked. The line was impossibly cheesy, and yet I understood exactly what he meant. Those eyes, that smile, that lithe body, I remembered them all, as if from a long forgotten dream...

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” I replied, surprised at the gracefulness of my answer and the strength of my voice.

“Loki,” He said, thanking the bartender with a silent nod as he handed us our drinks.

I told him my name, and he smiled as if he’d heard it before.

“So,” he said, smelling his drink before taking a long sip, “What do you intend to do about this?”

I furrowed my brows and asked innocently, “About what?”

He smirked and replied, “Your gaze could hardly have gone unnoticed, my lady.”

I blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t be,” He said quickly, a serious look returning to his face, “You weren’t the only one enjoying what they saw.”

He finished his drink and sat the glass down, rising and turning to me, “Come with me?” He asked.

I laughed slightly, “What? No I... I can’t. I just met you.”

“I’m not asking you to confess your love and marry me,” He scorned, then bent to whisper in my ear, “You mentioned pleasure earlier? I could show you pleasure. Make your darkest dreams come true, for a little while.”

I gasped, more aroused than I wanted to admit. “I’m not in the habit of going home with strange men who I meet in bars,” I said. 

“I’m not a man, and I’m not in the habit of making love to mortals,” he said coolly, “But for you I’ll make an exception.”

I laughed slightly despite myself, “Mortals? What are you a vampire or something?”

He sneered, “Did you not recognize my name? I am Loki, rightful king of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard, god of mischief. Surely even in this dull corner of Midgard you have not forgotten your gods of old.”

“So you’re saying you’re... the Loki... like from Norse mythology.”

“Your Nordic myths appear to be sensationalized accounts of our history in this realm, so yes. I am,” he explained, “Now tell me, do you desire to know the touch of a god?”

I shook my head with an incredulous laugh, “I’m not gonna lie, you had a real chance until you started saying all of that weird stuff about gods. You’re clearly delusional.” I stood up to leave but he stepped in my way, a golden gleam flashing over his body from head to toe. Before my eyes he transformed completely, revealing a golden crown with horns on his head, medieval garments made of black and green leather and gold, and a strange scepter in his right hand.

“That was...”

“Magic.”

“You’re really...”

“Loki.”

“Loki,” I whispered his name, saying it for the first of many times that night, never once thinking how strange it sounded on my lips. 24 hours ago I had thought he was a fictional character from a children’s story, and now... He whisked me away into a limousine waiting outside, which drove us to his hotel. He had the presidential suite of course, and as soon as I stepped into the room I realized it was fancier than anywhere I’d ever been in my life. But he didn’t give me time to think. Before I knew what was happening I was against the wall, his lips on mine, his hands everywhere, that gorgeous hair coming undone as I ran my hands through it. We cried out each others’ names, again and again, like music, like a song, like a prayer. Moonlight streamed through the windows and I thought I saw a twinge of blue wash across his skin as his eyes turned from ice blue, to emerald green, to blood red, before he fell down breathless at my side.

When I awoke if the morning I honestly expected him to be gone, but there he was, leaning backwards in a lounge chair with his legs spread just a bit farther than was decent, staring at me. “Good morning my lady,” he said in a low tone, “I trust you slept well?”

“Like a baby,” I said, sitting up and wincing as I suddenly realized I was more sore than I’d ever been in my life.

He grinned slightly, clearly proud of himself. “Would you like me to draw you a hot bath?” He asked.

I bit my lip nervously as I looked around for my clothes, “I assumed you wanted me to leave.”

“You merely assumed that your king was finished with you?”

I raised an eyebrow at the honorific but ignored it as I explained, “Well I’ve never had a one night stand before but I think it only lasts, well, one night. And that’s what you said this was, right?”

He stood up and walked over to me, eyes roaming hungrily over my naked form, not even pretending to seek my face, “You have a beauty and a grace not often found in these mortals. Yes, I wish for you to stay, I still have use for you, and there are many, many things I didn’t get the chance to show you last night. I have important business in this realm. Business you interrupted last night. I would find a... distraction... most welcome. You may stay here as long as you choose. I will provide you with whatever you need and you will serve me whenever I return here. And,” he said, finally locking his green eyes on mine.

Since when were his eyes green?

“I never said one night,” he continued, “I said a little while. When you’ve lived for nearly a thousand years, one night is little more than a heartbeat. Take a bath, think it over. I shall return this evening for your answer.”

The gold light washed over him again as he transformed into a different outfit before picking up his staff, once again disguised as a cane, and walking out the door.

I lay in the tub for over an hour, wondering how in the world this had happened. Yesterday I was just a normal girl, and now I had a chance to become the paramour of a god. If you had told me that I would ever be faced with this kind of decision I would laughed at you. I’d always been a good girl, a normal girl. But I took one look at Loki and that good girl died. And was he really a god? Last night I’d been so caught up in the magic that I didn’t even think to ask where it came from. But surely it wasn’t supernatural... this was... an advanced science perhaps. I was by no means a scientist, but I’d heard about nanotechnology. Still I doubted it was capable of this. Maybe some sort of light refraction technology? Anything but magic. And his eyes... Were they really blue the night before or had I imagined it? And had they really changed colors while we were... I shook my head. So many questions...

By the time he came home that night I had made up my mind.

“Ok,” I said, “I’ll agree to this under certain conditions.”

“No hello?” He asked in amusement. I noticed that his eyes were green again, but I was too focused to ask him why.

“This is important and if I don’t go ahead and say it I may lose my nerve.” I took a deep breath and began listing my terms, “This isn’t going to be some master slave thing. We’re equal... or as equal as a god and a human can possibly be. I’m free to go whenever I want to. I’m not ready to have a kid, especially not some alien demi-god kid that could end up being a six-legged horse, so we’re going to have to use some kind of protection. And if I ever get freaked out by anything you’ll stop ok? We use some kind of safe word or something. And no orgies ok? I don’t like the idea of... other people... just you and me ok?”

He stepped forward and took my hand, looking deep into my eyes, “I agree to your terms. Now, shall we seal it with a kiss?”

As soon as rent payments stopped coming out of my bank account, I got a call from my mother, “What’s going on, did you move in with somebody? You’re far too young to be getting serious about someone!” Her shrill voice immediately gave me a headache.

I sighed, “Yes I did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating again?”

“Maybe because you never call me unless I’ve done something wrong or you want something? And we’re not exactly dating.”

“What are you saying? Where are you?”

“Calm down mom it’s not like I’ve been kidnapped or anything. We’re just not putting labels on it.”

“But you’re staying in his house?”

I rolled my eyes, “Hotel suite actually. He doesn’t live here he’s... foreign. He’s in New York on business.”

“Holy shit, you’ve got a sugar daddy.”

“He’s not my sugar daddy! He’s young and he’s incredibly attractive and we’re having a lot of fun.”

“A lot of fun’s just code for a lot of sex. That’s it. I’m going to have to book a flight to New York and drag you home.”

“Mom calm down! You’ve never freaked out about any of my exes.”

“None of your exes were foreign businessmen who let you stay in their hotel suites! You’re little better than a whore. Think of your reputation!”

“I don’t know why you’re pretending to care about me now but it won’t work.”

Her voice softened and she spoke slowly and carefully, “I do care about you. I love you. You’re my baby girl and I know I haven’t always been there for you but you’re in a very dangerous situation now. I need you to come back. You’ve been in New York for far too long. Come home.”

I shook my head no even though she couldn’t see it, “You don’t understand. You could never understand.” And with that I hung up.

The door opened and Loki walked in. “Who was that?” He asked, setting down his scepter and slipping his arms around my waist.

“No one,” I said, leaning back into him and sighing as his lips touched my neck, “Absolutely no one.”

He seemed to accept that answer and his hands, his glorious, talented, magical hands, started slipping my clothes off and I turned around to kiss him deeply. I was done questioning where his powers came from, whether it was science or magic, if he was really a god. I didn’t know what he was. I didn’t care. The way he touched me, the way he kissed me, the way our bodies fit together perfectly as if we were made for one another... that was pure magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! As you know, Loki will attack Earth after this and be taken away to Asgard in chains, so the next one will be a little darker and a little longer. It's mostly finished with the exception of some editing so it should drop sometime in January. In the meantime, please don't hesitate to contact me here or over at Oh-Wow-I-Have-Nice-Cheekbones on Tumblr if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or requests. Hope y'all have a great holiday season! Stay chilly!


End file.
